


Umbrella

by NamiAiko93



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:41:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24189061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NamiAiko93/pseuds/NamiAiko93
Summary: Se suponía que el día iba a estar soleado, pero todo resulto lo contrario al darse cuenta de su tan lamentable cambio de planes
Relationships: Midorima Shintarou/Original Female Character





	Umbrella

Según el tipo del clima hoy iba a estar soleado, pero tal parece que ni en esas cosas se puede confiar; quiso darles el día a sus chiquitos para ella poder salir de compras, tenía ganas de darse un tiempo para sí misma, pero ahora se encontraba estancada en la entrada de la preparatoria, esperando a que dejará de llover. No podía quejarse, ni nada por el estilo ya que tiene la culpa de haber acomodado su bolso anoche para organizar todos los libros que debía traer y durante el proceso dejó por fuera su paraguas.

Así que le tocaba esperar como “niña buena” que se supone y es, pero escuchar su estómago gruñir no le daba muchas esperanzas, mucho menos cuando ya tiene como más de dos horas parada en ese sitio.

Definitivamente hoy no es su día.

Sacó su teléfono para entretenerse y en eso, quiso poner un estado para ver si alguien podía rescatarla, pero la gran mayoría se encontraba en sus respectivas casas, de seguro, abrigados y bien comiditos. La vida no puede ser tan injusta. Quiso buscar sus auriculares para pasar el rato escuchando música, y nada, también los sacó por accidente del bolso, entonces, peor volvía su tortura. Ya se va a poner de muy malhumor conforme su hambre se alborotaba. Suspiró con reproche, ignorando por completo que alguien venía entrando por el portón de la preparatoria, caminaba como si nada mientras sostenía con firmeza lo que ella necesitaba y cuando se pudo parar al frente de la fémina, donde el goteó del techo hacía roce con esa estructura de plástico, sus orbes azules depararon en unos verdosos, quien la veía con un poco de irritación.

¿Qué hace Midorima Shintarou ahí?

—Shintarou…

—Ven, te acompañare a tu casa —acercaba un poco el paraguas para que no se mojará.

No pudo decir mucho porque sabe es medio necio cuando desea llegar a un lugar a tiempo, entonces, asentía con suavidad para hacerle caso y así posarse justo a su lado mientras los dos comenzaban a caminar y el único sonido que se escuchaba era de la lluvia golpeando lo único que mantenía protegido a los adolescentes que están tomando camino hasta la estación del metro. Jamás se imaginó que fuera a venir a buscarla, ¿estaría de paso? O tal vez… ¿por qué está ahí? Quería preguntarle, más no se animaba, peor se sentía porque apretaba con nerviosismo la sujetador de su maleta en lo que sus mejillas agarraban un poco de color, ¿es acaso esto normal? El otro por su parte se mantenía con la mirada al frente mientras caminaba a la par con la señorita, por supuesto, de vez en cuando se le quedaba mirando como queriendo asegurarse de que anduviese cómoda y sintiera ninguna gota rebosar su cuerpo, pero fue inevitable no darse cuenta que está ruborizara, así que detuvo en seco sus movimiento, haciendo que hiciera lo mismo, y con sostener el paraguas con la mano que posee su maletín, pudo agarrar la mejilla de la azuleja para notar la sorpresa en ella.

—¿Tienes frío? —Preguntó viendo como negaba con la misma impresión—, entonces, ¿por qué tus mejillas agarraron color?

—Se me hace extraña toda esta situación.

El otro frunció ligeramente el ceño para después soltar lo sujetado sin quitarle la mirada de encima, por supuesto, está a la espera de una explicación.

—E-Es que… no esperaba que pasarás por mi preparatoria.

—Vi tu estado —confesó con tranquilidad volviendo a caminar con ella al saber que el tiempo podía empeorar—, me quedé hasta tarde porque necesitaba unos libros para un ensayo, entonces, aproveché el buscarte para que no te quedarás más tiempo.

Más color agarró sus mejillas, pero no pudo evitar sonreír tan bobaliconamente por ello, de verdad puede llegar a ser un encanto cuando se lo propone, así que tuvo la valentía de recostarse ligeramente de su brazo sin darse cuenta que el otro estaba teniendo un muy ligero tono rosa en sus mejillas.

Cuando todo esto pase lo va a invitar a comer, es lo menos que puede hacer por ser tan considerado con ella.


End file.
